


【藕饼】《囚龙之你听我解释》（1）

by RJYS



Category: RJYS
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJYS/pseuds/RJYS
Summary: 翻车补档要看前篇和后续去我lof被魔丸藕搞傻的饼被恢复后的藕宠宠的故事





	【藕饼】《囚龙之你听我解释》（1）

哪吒神魂恍惚间似乎做了一个梦，他梦见自己身处一片汹涌炽热的火海之中，狼狈地捂着被一把短刃刺穿的胸口。  
他好似是在笑，笑声痴癫而疯狂，全然不顾自己已然被灼伤了的肺，每笑一声便要呕出一口黑红的血来。  
“你别想……”

别想什么？

哪吒迷糊糊地想，他没有听到自己后面说的。  
只是感觉到自己一直在死死地瞪着面前的一个人，那目光凶狠得恨不得将对方撕碎了咽下肚。

那个人的身形隐没在一片火海热浪之中，有些模糊隐晦，怎么看也看不清，却莫名的让他感到熟悉。  
他的身体因失血而慢慢变冷，视野渐渐暗了下去，就在他即将完全失去意识之时，他突然就看清了那个人的脸。  
那张脸如他记忆中的那般清俊温润、面若冠玉，神情却是全然陌生。  
他冷冷地看着自己，像是在看同他不共戴天的死敌。那熟悉的眉眼被恨意浸染，瞳中写满了对他的憎恶，像是巴不得饮他的血，啖他的肉。

他看见他的嘴一张一合，无声地说：

我要你死。

哪吒猝然惊醒，他懵懵地盯着头顶暗红的帷帐幕顶，发了好一会儿的呆。梦醒后，那个梦中所发生的事便变得不甚清晰，混沌朦胧，可梦中令人心悸的感觉仍然存在。  
他动了动僵了一晚上酸痛难耐的手臂，觉得有些胸闷，刚欲爬起身出门松松筋骨宽宽心，就发现自己身上趴了一个人。那个人伏在他的胸前，腰身被他的一只胳膊环着，姿势十足的暧昧。  
哪吒只怔愣了一瞬就反应过来，他猛地翻身将那人压到身下，一手扣住他的脖子，一手抓住他的两只手摁到头顶，厉声道：“你是谁！怎么在我床上？”

那人被这样折腾都没有什么动静，只有白嫩的胸膛轻缓的起伏，证明他还有气。

嗯？白嫩的胸膛？

哪吒头一低，被子一掀，脸色一变。  
这、他们竟然都是一丝不挂，袒裼裸裎！  
除此之外，那人的身上青青紫紫一片，颈间与胸前吻痕齿印斑驳，两点红缨红肿得像是两颗小樱桃，但凡略懂人事的一看便知发生了什么。  
哪吒脸色很难看，他伸手毫不温柔地扭过那人的脸，拨开遮在他面前的浅蓝发丝，露出了一张熟悉的睡脸。

敖丙！？我把敖丙给？！

哪吒惊得松开手，顿时有些手足无措，他慌慌张张地从敖丙身上下来，将被子轻轻盖回人身上，正不知接下来该干什么之时，原本昏睡的敖丙睫毛微微颤了颤，竟这样悠悠转醒。  
哪吒登时吓得一激灵，嗖得一声跳下床，看着睡眼惺忪的敖丙缓缓坐起身，自己窘迫得抓耳挠腮，想解释什么又说不出口，最后低下头等着敖丙拿锤砸他。  
哪吒不敢抬头，只好竖起耳朵，听见那人窸窸窣窣地掀开被子，又拿起了什么东西似的。

他做好了被敖丙一锤打飞的准备。

却见自己面前忽的一白，一只纤白修长的手抓着他的里衣披在他的身上，另一只手则环绕过他的肩膀把衣服拉正。他木愣愣地看着送到眼前的两颗殷红微肿的乳缨，和遍布爱痕的洁白胸膛，就这么随着那人的动作像个木偶似的将里衣穿了上去。  
穿完后他才反应过来，抬头一瞧，这一眼看得他瞬时僵住了身子。

敖丙赤身裸体，不着寸缕，正跪在床边抬起手臂为他绑上衣带，他的腰身纤瘦，隐隐可见几个青中发紫的手印，朱红小点密密麻麻；双腿略微分开，动作时股间有白浊涌出，顺着腿根流到那牛乳般白皙的大腿上，淫糜不堪。

哪吒嘴张得能塞俩鸡蛋，被这极其香艳的一幕冲得有点头晕，他哆嗦着手随便扯起手边的一件衣衫就扔到敖丙的身上，盖住了那香艷诱人的光景。  
“你、你你你先穿衣服……”哪吒脸红得和煮熟的虾蟹有得一拼，手捂着脸不敢再看，却忍不住将指间留个缝偷偷窥看。  
直到敖丙将那件月白色的单衣披上，堪堪敝体，他才放下手，目光游离地看着头顶的天花板，时不时地偷瞟一眼安安静静跪坐着的小龙。  
那件单衣似乎是他的，相对敖丙来说大上一些，宽大的衣领露出半截白嫩的肩头，形状清晰姣好的锁骨上印着点点丹色，当真是香肩半露，冰肌似玉，就是不知道咬上去的口感……打住！

哪吒猛地停住脑中的胡思乱想，踌躇半晌，挠挠头轻声说：  
“你、我们……事已至此，我也知道没什么好说的了，是我对不起你……”他脖子一梗，破罐子破摔道：“但你放心！小爷一定会对你负责，你别、别不理小爷！”  
说罢紧张地咽了一口唾沫，垂头闭眼准备挨揍。  
若是小灵珠愿意原谅他，打便打了，捶死他都绝不还手。若是不原谅……那他就天天去告罪，每天让他打几顿，反正他皮糙肉厚，也不是那么轻易能打死的。

屋内一时寂然无声，敖丙没有说话，也没有动。  
哪吒心下不安，偷偷抬头看了他一眼，发现小龙眼中无波无澜，安安静静地跪坐在床头目光淡然地看着他。

哪吒一下子慌了神。

完了！完蛋了！出大事了！敖丙气过头了不理他了！以后连毽子都不给踢了！

他慌里慌张地上前了几步，又不敢离小龙太近，只得围着小龙转悠，一边转悠还一边狗腿地求原谅，嘴里尽是些道歉赔罪之词，完全没意识到自己还没穿裤子，遛了半天鸟。

敖丙并不是很能理解他在说什么，被囚禁幽系的时日太久，他已经不太会思考，只能浅显而本能地听从那人的指令。  
今天的他说了好多奇怪的话，敖丙有些听不懂。听不懂他就不会做，不会做是会受到惩罚的。  
他害怕起来，看到面前的男人只穿着一件里衣，开始想到平常这个时候他是会为他更衣的。

敖丙便想下床，服侍哪吒穿衣梳洗。

可他昨晚被索取了太多，身体劳累过度，脚刚一踩到柔软的棉纱地毯，腿根就酸软无力，身子一软就要摔倒。  
围在敖丙身边像只讨肉的大狗一样转来转去的哪吒，一见人没站稳要跌下，赶忙迎上去将人接了个满怀。他急灼地抱着怀里软若无骨的小龙，将人轻轻地放在了床上，皱着眉像老妈子一样急切地问东问西：“咋了？腰疼吗？是哪里不舒服？”  
他看敖丙低着头身子一直在发抖，还以为是他冷了，拉过被子刚想为他盖上，就见敖丙艰难地爬起身，神色惊惶地跪在床边，叩着头颤声道：

“敖丙有错，请老爷责罚。”

哪吒停下了为他盖被子的手，怔愣地看着他，甚至都忘了将他扶起来。

什么老爷？什么责罚？他为什么听不懂？

这不对，哪吒想，怎么会这样。  
敖丙那样温润却一身傲骨的人，怎么可能会轻易下跪，怎么可能这样轻易地拜伏他人面前。  
可面前这个人的气息，确确实实是敖丙，不是谁假扮的。

那怎么会这样？

哪吒扣着敖丙的肩膀强硬将他扯起身，一手卡住小龙的下巴抬起他的脸。他看着他，只一眼，就被那人双瞳里触目皆是的惧怕与惊恐刺痛了眼。  
他茫然地看着这样的敖丙，不明白为什么不过一晚，他的挚友就变成了这副模样。  
为什么怕他？为什么叫他老爷？为什么要这般伏低做小？

他的心像是被人狠狠揪住了一般，心疼地将颤抖的小龙揽入怀中，手掌一下一下地抚着他的后背，像是在为受到惊吓的幼兽顺毛。  
敖丙怯怯地缩成一团，手指不安地绞着面料柔滑的袖边，唇瓣被自己咬得发白。  
哪吒温声安抚了他许久，都不见敖丙放松下来，依旧是那副惹人心疼的模样。

无法，他便只能对小龙下了个昏睡法咒，又趁着人睡着了勉强镇定地替敖丙清理好腿间的浊液，为他盖好被子，掖好被角，这才草草穿上衣物，结束了清晨遛鸟的不雅景象。


End file.
